


Random Drabble #003 (MakoRin)

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: DirtyFreeDrabbles [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Anon Request] MakoRin, bottom Rin, overstimulation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabble #003 (MakoRin)

Rin in his lap felt wonderful, even though the other wasn’t facing him right now. He was pushing himself up and down on Makoto’s cock, slowly, yet with an air of desperation that Makoto couldn’t even begin to describe. It seemed like taking his sight away made the redhead even more sensitive then usual and he jerked with each and every one of Makoto’s touches, clenching down on him as if he had been electrocuted. It was an amazing feeling and Makoto felt the need to explore it as much as he could.

“Rin,” he called out softly and could see the other jerking again. Makoto smiled and pushed himself up into a sitting position, seeing Rin still his movements, obviously trying to understand and evaluate what his lover was doing. 

Chuckling, Makoto put his hands on the smaller one’s hips, gently guiding them to roll against his, and Rin gasped out loudly. “Makoto…”

“I’m here, Rin,” the taller mumbled, letting his hands wander up over Rin’s stomach, teasing it with feather light touches that made the redhead’s breathing hitch and groan. He had no idea how he got so deep into it, but he wanted to make sure that Rin knew that he was there, that he would catch him if he should fall from his high, that he would even disregard his own pleasure just to hold him.

“Makoto!” Rin urged, gasping when long fingers brushed over his nipples and as Makoto looked over his shoulder, he could see precum leaking in thick streams out of the other’s cock. He flicked the other’s nipple again and Rin’s erection twitched in response, making Makoto smirk.

“You like that, huh?” he teased, feeling Rin nod against him. “Continue moving your hips, I’m going to make you come.”

The redhead moaned, bucking his hips down harshly, obviously trying to engulf more of Makoto although he was already inside of him to the very hilt. Pinching both of Rin’s nipples between a pair of thumb and index finger, Makoto watched the other jerk his hips more erratically, even more desperately than before.

“Makoto… I want… I want to…”

“Touch yourself,” the taller ordered, “for me.”

“But…!”

“No, you can do it. Just… imagine that it’s me,” he added with a purr, watching as the blind-folded teen moved one hand to his crotch and started jerking himself off. Still pinching, twisting and caressing Rin’s nipples, Makoto added to all the stimulation by biting his boyfriend’s earlobe. The redhead cried out lowly, throwing his head back as he came, thick spurts of cum splattering against their legs, some of it landing on the sheets below them. But Makoto didn’t stop. 

Rin was still jerking his hips against him, clenching so deliciously around his manhood that he thrust upward, making the other cry out a little louder, and when he added one of his hands to Rin’s own on his cock, jerking him off with renewed force as if it was his own erection, not yet spent, the other couldn’t stop his cries anymore. This made Makoto clench a hand over dry lips, a dry mouth and sharp little shark-like teeth bit into his middle finger in retaliation, making him groan wantonly.

It took him a few more jerks to get himself off and if Rin’s sounds and the jerks of his body were any kind of indication, the redhead came again as well.

As they came down from their high, panting and gasping for air, Makoto could feel how Rin was twitching and shivering. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as they flopped back down on the bed.

“Hey,” he mumbled, ”are you okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Rin gasped and huffed as he lifted a shaking hand to pull off the blindfold. “This… this was intense.”

“Mhm, it was… did you like it?” Makoto asked, running his hands over Rin’s clammy skin, trying to stop it from cooling out too much.

“Hell yes,” the redhead sighed, his arm dropping to the side. He had his eyes still closed before he turned his head slightly, blinking tired eyes open to look at his lover. “We need to do that again. A lot. God, this was so intense!”

“It was,” Makoto chuckled. “You were so far gone, I thought I had lost you.”

“I thought I had lost myself for a moment there, right after I came and you just… forced me to go on. I didn’t know what was happening, I felt… everything and nothing at the same time,” Rin confessed, clenching his hand before he wiggled around to have Makoto slip out of him. “I… don’t even know how to describe it.”

“It’s okay,” Makoto hummed, kissing the lobe of Rin’s ear, “We’ll do it again and again and you can tell me next time… or the time when you feel like you have an idea how to describe it.”

“Mhm,” Rin hummed and cuddled back further against Makoto’s body. “Thanks… and… you know I love you, right?”

“Mhm… I do,” Makoto smiled and peppered kisses all over Rin’s shoulders until the other’s breathing remained even and deep. “Good night, Rin.”


End file.
